Eagle Eyed
by Splatmancer
Summary: During a normal turf war, the squid sister Callie "accidentally" splats a few bystanders, angering the best sniper in Inkopolis. What will happen? Read to find out! Rated T, but this may change at any time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello Splatoon fanfiction community! I've seen a lot of people posting stories for this game so I thought I might as well add my own! I really don't have much to say on this story yet, but I do hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Eagle Eyed**

 _Chapter I: "Innocent Bystander"_

It was a blistering summer day in Inkopolis; the Squid Sisters had reported that it was over one-hundred degrees today. So, naturally, the best way to cool off was through turf wars. Arowana Mall had been chosen as one of the two current stages and it was now a warzone for ink, fun, and "accidentally" splatting innocent bystanders.

"Woohoo!" Callie yelled as she charged down her unlucky opponent with her roller, splattering him easily.

Marie was having a similar fun time sniping enemies from afar with her charger weapon.

The turf around Callie's location in the mall was mostly clean, so she decided to fix that by swinging her roller wildly, causing cascades of pink ink to cover everything. Two of the enemies tried to splatter her with their weapons, one wielding a splattershot and the other wielding an aerospray RG, firing shots of blue ink at the Squid Sister.

"Oh no you don't." Callie growled, using the special ability that came with her weapon, the kraken. Callie instantly changed into squid form and starting growing in size until she was bigger than her enemies.

"Uh-oh." One of the other squids said before trying to escape, but he barely had time to turn around as Callie barreled into him and his friend, splattering them instantly. After a few seconds she reverted to her Inkling form, the area around her was now thoroughly drenched in ink, except for one part…

"Oops, missed a spot." Callie said to herself, said spot was very close to a group of spectators that were behind a turf war barricade.

Callie purposely swung her roller hard overhead, sending large amounts of pink ink towards the spectators, most jumping out of the way in time. A few unlucky squids got splattered, frowning as they were unable to continue watching the battle.

"Sorry about that!" Callie said while grinning mischievously, "It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was Callie!" Marie called to her cousin from her position in the mall.

One of the squids had gotten drenched by Callie's "accident", but he was not splattered. Instead he glared after her as she went to another part of the mall to battle. The ink burned, a lot, but he calmly shook himself off and climbed over the barricade.

Meanwhile, Marie and the two other squids on their team had managed to drive the enemy back to their base just as Callie caught up, slightly winded.

"Well, I guess it's a win for us!" Callie exclaimed to her cousin, both looking at their turf war wristbands and seeing only thirty seconds left on the clock; no way the enemy team could make a comeback from this.

 _Splat!_

The squid closest to them splattered into a puddle of black ink.

"Huh?" Marie looked in the direction of the shot came from.

* * *

"Guess a guy can't wish to not be covered in ink."Onyx thought to himself, this was one of his few self-proclaimed days off and he was already drenched in unwanted ink. Oh well, he was still going to give this squid a piece of his mind, with his custom charger of course. He inked a path up a wall and swam to the top, where he aimed down his modified scope that could have its zoom level adjusted at his leisure. His target, the squid sister was currently blocked by one of her teammates.

"Sorry about this." He said, firing his charger. Callie's teammate splattered in an explosion of jet-black ink.

Marie looked in his direction with her charger aimed and ready to fire, but he was quicker and splattered her as well, creating more black ink. Callie barely had time to react before yet another shot was fired and found it's mark, her. As she splattered, a whistle sounded, indicating the match was over.

Judd, a cat with fur patterned after what looked like overalls, seemingly appeared out of nowhere and began to the survey the turf to determine the winner. He furrowed his brow when he saw the third color that had recently been introduced to the match.

Somehow, Onyx had inked enough turf that it was proportional to the amount of turf painted by the other teams.

"And the winner is… the other guy?" Judd proclaimed, Onyx had won by 0.1% compared to the other teams.

Onyx simply shrugged and walked off the turf, leaving the other two teams exasperated that a single guy had joined the match and had beaten both teams in just thirty seconds.

"Who was that?" Callie scowled after Onyx.

"I have no idea." Marie said.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay for short introductory chapters! Though I promise you guys that future chapters will be much longer. Think of this as a "free sample" so I can see if you guys like the story so far!**

 **Please review and let me know what you liked/disliked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the delay in this chapter! While I threw that "sample chapter" out there I thought about where I should take the story from here. Let's just say, the story might end I dunno, 50 chapters later? Depending on how big I make my chapters of course.**

 **Anyway, if you like the story, feel free to review in the… well, review section!**

 **Enough talk, more story.**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Wandering Inkopolis with (friends?)**

* * *

Onyx casually walked down the street as if he didn't just crash a turf war, going virtually unnoticed in his black leather jacket and jeans and tinted shades.

"Shame none of them put up a proper fight." Onyx thought boringly; not that they could have, considering he beat both teams in thirty seconds.

He walked by a group of inklings that were chatting about some new clothes and weapons available in Booyah Base; not that he cared, he figured his current gear was as good as, if not better, than most gear.

He sat on a bench next to a tree and watched as some cars passed by. Most were just your average everyday work car, but there was the occasional bucket of bolts that shambled by or an extremely expensive sports car that made his ears ring from its loud motor. He had never really been into cars as much as the other teenage inklings were, too conspicuous and noticeable for him.

Most of the inklings walking past his bench were either lost in their own thoughts like him or too busy talking on their iSquid's.

His ears pricked at the sound of someone angry approaching; they were huffing and grumbling audibly. Looking over he saw the last person he expected to see, or want to see for this matter, Marie the squid sister. She didn't appear to notice him as she sat down on _his_ bench _next_ to _him_.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that inkling I'll… I'll-" Marie began, trying to think of a suitable punishment.

"You'll what?" Onyx inquired while cutting her off, not impressed.

To say he startled her would have been an understatement; she jumped and scared the birds out of the tree next to the bench, cawing in fear of her.

Having recovered from her shock, she whipped her head to face Onyx.

"You." Was all she said, glaring at him; apparently still salty from her loss of that turf war

"The name's Onyx, pleased to meet you." Onyx said, extending his hand.

In response, Marie slapped his hand away.

"I didn't need or want your name, I want to know why you thought it was okay to jump into a turf war, splat everyone-" Marie said.

"I only splatted three people, you, a random squid, your sister-" Onyx corrected.

"Cousin!" Marie exclaimed, exasperated, "Point is, you can't just go interrupting random turf wars like that, for one thing it makes people salty-"

"Like you." Onyx interrupted.

"AND, it's against turf war rules and regulations!" Marie said, raising her voice.

"AND it's rude for your cousin to 'accidentally' drench bystanders in ink!" Onyx hissed, which he could quite well, surprisingly. He stood up, having had enough of this argument, and got on a bus that had stopped recently. He sat down in his seat after paying admission, hopefully rid of the squid sister. But to his great vexation, she immediately followed him onto the bus and sat down next to him in his seat.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Marie asked, "You're not getting off that easily."

Onyx contemplated just using his charger to splatter her and save him the annoyance of having to deal with her. But for one, it was in its compact form on his back, and two, he was pretty sure that would draw way too much attention. So he decided to sit there and suffer her presence while waiting for the bus to reach its next stop.

Marie was trying to get his attention and talk to him, but he ignored her completely, bowing his head and closing his eyes. In response she flicked him on the nose. His eyes immediately shot open, bloodshot, and he felt a vein in his forehead throbbing.

She certainly knew how to push his buttons… he could respect that.

Looking her way he said, "Yes?" with a forced smile and only a minor twitch in his right eye.

Marie was smiling deviously; he took that as a bad sign.

"I've found the perfect punishment for you," Marie said, "You'll have to be me and Callie's servant for a whole day."

"And if I don't?" Onyx challenged.

"I'll turn you in to the turf officials." Marie simply stated.

Onyx almost snorted in laughter, but Marie could see the amusement in his eyes. He didn't fear the turf officials at all, if anything, they feared him. But that's a different story. He decided to relent and see just where this servant thing would go.

"So what exactly would I do as a servant to you?" Onyx questioned.

"Oh, well you'd do whatever we asked, take care of all our needs, and treat us like general royalty, speaking of which, you'd have to call me and Callie queen all day. Marie claimed triumphantly.

"You could have winked at the end of any of statements, you know?" Onyx said, grinning mischievously.

Marie looked at him, mortified, and a blush immediately swept over her face.

"P-pervert." Marie said, stuttering as she always did when she blushed.

The bus finally reached its destination, Inkopolis Plaza. Inklings all around were gazing into the windows of the shops, hanging out and chatting, or taking a break from turf wars in the café. Marie got off the bus and so did Onyx and he thought his luck couldn't get worse.

"Oh, hey Callie, what's up?" Marie said to her cousin, "Meet our servant for the next day."

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap for this chapter; I'll try to make these longer in the future. I'll also try to update every two days.**

 **Please review if you have enjoyed so far and give me feedback on what you liked/or disliked!**

 **Until next we meet,**

 **Splatmancer**


End file.
